


All Will Be Well, As Long As You Stay By My Side

by Tesseractingrey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2021, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Free day, Plot What Plot, not plotless porn though this is just plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesseractingrey/pseuds/Tesseractingrey
Summary: It's family game night, and Lexa is reflecting on the meaning of the word, because what's a Friday night without some sappy reflections?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	All Will Be Well, As Long As You Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Free day means "free to write something with absolutely no plot because I just like soft family scenes" and "free to pretend it's Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday all rolled into one because I didn't have time to edit and post all my fics on the proper days," right?

Saturday night game nights had been a tradition of Clarke’s since long before Lexa had met her. Her dad had actually been the one to start it, deciding that he and his wife needed to commit, despite their busy work schedules, to spend at least one night a week playing board games with their daughter. After he died, things became strained between Clarke and her mother, but Clarke kept the tradition going with her high school and then college friends. Like many of the current game night regulars, Lexa met Clarke in college, but Saturday nights were a very different affair now than they had been all those years ago. Beer pong was replaced with real ping-pong, shots of vodka were replaced with boxed wine, and strip Yahtzee was replaced with Yahtzee for their honor.

The company shifted over the years, but there was a steady group of them who all met almost every Saturday now, with others occasionally dropping in when they were in town. Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia were three of the longest consistent attendees, but now they brought Echo and Lincoln along as well. Lincoln was part of the reason Lexa had even met Clarke at a game night nearly seven years ago now. He’d invited her and Anya, assuring them that all were welcome and gently encouraging them to go out instead of spending all their time studying. Lincoln hadn’t exactly been the wild child, but then he met Octavia. And then Lexa met Clarke, and suddenly going out on a Saturday night was much more attractive.

And now, here they all were with 6 children between them all. No one was surprised when Echo said she was pregnant — it was clear that they’d both be fantastic parents — although the number did surprise them. Again, though, no one was surprised when a beaming Bellamy announced that the three identical baby girls would be named after The Three Graces. Luckily, Echo had managed to convince him that it was okay to give them names inspired by the trio of goddesses instead of cursing a five-year-old to learn how to spell “Euphrosyne.”

Clarke and Lexa avoided any naming controversies by adopting their two children, and Octavia and Lincoln by technically only babysitting their child. Their neighbor, Charmaine Diyoza, had asked them to babysit her 12-year-old daughter a couple times, which eventually led to her being taken to game night when babysitting fell on a Saturday. After Hope apparently talked her mother’s ear off about what a great time she’d had, Charmaine moved all her social events to Saturday nights, and Hope became a regular at the get togethers. Octavia had apparently sworn up and down to Clarke that she and Lincoln had no desire for kids of their own, but watching them with Hope, Lexa wasn’t so sure about that.

Raven, on the other hand, was extremely secure in her position as the resident “wine aunt” if her interactions with all of their children were anything to go by. Based on some offhand mentions of dates, there might be a new wine uncle joining the group, but Raven had yet to bring him along. In a way, coming to game night could be more intimidating than meeting the parents. They were a close knit group, and several members could look at least look, if not be, scary if they wanted to.

Rounding out their group of regulars, they had Jasper, Monty, and Harper. Back in college, Raven had noticed the former two spending late nights in the lab, and decided to bring them to game night and force them to have more of a social life. Despite her clear dislike of small children, Raven did have an affinity for bringing in strays, and the group always readily accepted more members. When they heard that Monty had a crush on a girl from his organic chemistry class, Raven invited her without telling him. She was currently pregnant, so as Raven told it, the rest was history. As Monty told it, that was one of the most terrifying nights of his life, but Harper had a good enough time that she asked him to go to dinner with her the next night, and what was a little panic when you got the girl in the long run? Jasper had remained Monty’s closest friend, even after he started getting closer with Harper, and now he had a girl of his own that he had only recently started bringing to game night. They’d met at work, her name was Maya, and it appeared to have been a “love at first sight” type of situation. Lexa just hoped he’d have a little patience and not propose to her in the next week.

Speaking of love at first sight, though, there was also everyone’s favorite “love at first drink to the face” couple, Murphy and Emori. They were also the resident nomads of the group, though, probably off in Nebraska or something with their beat up blue truck hauling their trailer down the road, instead of in Clarke and Lexa’s living room like the rest of them. They tried to make a point to visit around holidays, though, as well as in the summer. The kids loved when they hosted game night, because they usually did it at a campsite and had a bonfire until they fell asleep laying on the flatbed of the truck, looking up at the stars, while their parents played cards and got caught up and where Murphy and Emori had been. Plus, they both always brought back fun and interesting gifts for all the kids from their travels.

They had no desire to settle down anywhere, preferring to have as many adventures as they could find around the country, so it was safe to say that they wouldn’t be having any children soon. Lexa was certain they picked up strays along the way for at least a couple days at a time, though, given her background of childhood homelessness and his as a runaway while he was still in high school. They always seemed happy, though. They were good for each other, smoothing each other’s rough edges — she had made him softer, and he had brought her out of her shell. They were perfectly happy to spend almost all of their time with each other, but they always had a good time at game night too when they were around.

From down the hall, Lexa could hear raised voices from the children, but it seemed to be in excitement, so she wasn’t concerned. Plus, Aden, their 10-year-old, would let them know if anything truly went wrong. Although Hope was technically older than him, he was already the established liaison to the parents by the time she became a regular attendee, and she had never seemed inclined to challenge him on it. Aden was very proud of his role. The worst that ever happened was a fight between kids that needed parental mediation, or a bruised limb or two, so it wasn’t a position with the highest of stakes, though.

The first kids to be a part of game night were the triplets, who got passed around like hot potatoes until they fell asleep and were laid down in their portable bassinets in whichever room was farthest from where the adults were getting drunk and noisy. Sometimes one (or both) of their parents joined them for the nap. By the time Clarke and Lexa adopted Aden, the triplets were toddlers, and he enjoyed getting to look after them until they reached their bedtime and once again fell asleep in the bedroom that was farthest from the parents. Back then, Aden had to amuse himself until the night wrapped up, but now he had Madi and Hope to hang out with. Despite the age gaps between the three of them, they’d formed a surprisingly tight-knit group. The triplets were a bit older and could stay up a bit later by now, but they weren’t allowed to stay up the whole time like the older kids. It was still a bit of a late night for Madi in particular, but they figured it was alright since it was a weekend. Even once they all started having kids, it was never in question that they would do everything they could to maintain their Saturday nights. The only things that had really changed were that the night ended a bit earlier, and Raven was taken out of the regular rotation of hosting, nights at her house being saved for special occasions when they could get babysitters for their kids, since she still lived in a fairly small apartment that was decidedly not kid friendly, with all of her half-made inventions laying around. Instead, she always helped with clean-up. When she did host, though, those were the nights when everyone drank the hardest, so it was always a fun time. Normally, they dealt with rides through a combination of Lyfts, designated drivers, and carpools, (Harper being the one to drive most of them home these days) but they still couldn’t get too drunk with kids to take care of. After The Vase Incident, even those without kids silently agreed to reign in their drinking when they were around.

Tonight was Clarke and Lexa’s turn to host, which meant it was Pizza and Crafts Night. In the hour before their friends came over, Clarke set up a craft in their art room, while Lexa arranged the ingredients along their counter to make a personal pizza bar, where everyone could choose what they wanted on their slices of store-bought pizza dough. Lexa was pretty sure the kids were making painted pasta necklaces this week, while the adults were playing a rousing game of Pictionary.

“Bean Bag chair!” yelled Lexa’s very drunk wife. It had been a long week.

“YES!” Raven mic-dropped her marker in celebration of the...circle she’d drawn?

The week where it was their turn to host was always hectic, but it was worth it when they then had over a month where they had one less dinner to figure out and one less night to entertain their kids on their own per week. Octavia and Lincoln had a big basement that often hosted pillow forts and obstacle courses, which wasn’t exactly what they had planned to do with the room, but the kids loved it. When they bought their little house, they had been thinking about making it into a gym, but the joy on the kids’ faces was worth only owning some small portable equipment that they could stuff into a closet when needed. They always ordered takeout from varying places when it was their turn to host. Bellamy and Echo’s house was the one with the best stocked playroom, containing toys that were for kids much older than their own as well. When pressed, Bellamy would just shrug and say that the girls would grow up eventually, and so it was just an investment in the future. Bellamy tended to cook big, elaborate meals for everyone, which seemed like more work than it was worth, but he seemed to enjoy it at least. At Monty and Harper’s place, the older kids made use of their high tech gaming system, while the younger ones picked an older one to team up with and assist (mainly by cheering and helping them dress their avatars) since they were too young to work a console. Once the triplets had fallen asleep, sometimes they would swap, and the adults would get deeply invested in Mario Kart while the kids played a calm game of Life. They usually made Kraft Mac and Cheese for everyone, but Harper’s various homemade cookies and cakes more than made up for what some people (Lexa) considered to be a subpar meal choice.

And finally, at Jasper’s apartment, the kids did...whatever he’d come up with in a panic the night before. He was allowed to host, unlike Raven, because he didn’t have dangerous objects laying out on every open surface, but he didn’t exactly have a lot of activities for kids laying around either. It was a point of pride for him that he could maintain his hosting privileges despite that, though, so he tried to think up creative things for the kids to do each time it was his turn. The first time, he’d tried to get them to do a puzzle, but since the only puzzle he had was a 2000 piece depiction of Abraham Lincoln that was definitely supposed to be a present for Bellamy, despite Jasper’s weak denials, the kids had gotten frustrated and instead used the pieces as projectiles and made it into a very different activity. They had fun, though, so he was allowed to continue hosting. Last time, he’d tried to write out a scavenger hunt for them, and they’d instead decided to hunt down old photo albums for embarrassing pictures of him as a kid. Jasper’s ideas never went as planned, but as long as the kids enjoyed themselves, the adults were content to enjoy his annoyance at the kids’ refusal to follow his plans. Maya had seemed to particularly enjoy that last time he hosted, and had been kind enough to pick up the Chinese takeout he typically ordered for them. She was good for him.

Additionally, there was a seemingly endless list of people with a standing invite to game night for whenever they were in town. Some people, like Anya and Luna, came all the time when they were in college, but were often too busy to come nowadays, even though they still lived nearby. Others, like Miller and Gaia, they hardly got to see anymore because they moved away. Some years, they would see Murphy and Emori for a month or two, while in others they were only around for a couple days, but it was always exciting when they did drive up in that shitty blue truck. Even a lot of their parents had dropped in a least a couple of times, which shifted the mood of game night a bit, but it was still fun. Titus Woods had never made an appearance, though but Lexa was pretty sure that was for the best. When Wells had come to the first game night with all of Clarke’s college friends, Lexa could tell that her then girlfriend was very worried about if everyone would get along, but luckily, the worst thing that happened that night was Octavia trying to challenge Wells to a physical fight because he used “unfairly” long words for a drunk person when playing Scrabble, but that was fairly normal behavior. The night that Echo had brought along her siblings, Ontari and Roan, though -- that was certainly a memorable one. To be fair, though, you can only invite so many extremely competitive people to a game night before something goes wrong.

At the end of the night, once everyone had left, once Raven had drunkenly helped them clean up, once Madi and Aden had gone to bed, Lexa finally settled into her bed with her wife. Her wife, who pushed her to try new things, to meet new people, to let loose on a Friday night. College Freshman Lexa could never have imagined spending her night as real Adult Lexa just had, let alone imagine having fun doing it. Clarke taught her that is was okay to feel, to get overly competitive over Pictionary and debate with Bellamy whether or not making animal sounds counted as cheating if they weren’t their actual names (it absolutely did), to give her pepperoni pizza a smiley face, to stare openly and lovingly at her wife until Raven threw a marker at her, to have sappy inner reflections without mentally berating herself for getting too comfortable with her life. Despite what the inner voice that absolutely sounded like her father told her, none of these people would be leaving her anytime soon. They were a family, and families didn’t just abandon each other.

Growing up, Lexa had never had a family. She had her father, but he wasn’t exactly the loving type, and her mother died when she was too young to remember her. So she’d built one for herself. She’d made friends in college, she’d met Clarke, she’d adopted children, and somewhere along the way, Clarke’s friends had adopted her too. They might have been her friends to begin with, but now, Lexa did taekwondo with Octavia, played League of Legends with Raven, and took credit for Bellamy meeting his wife. Family was more than blood.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title is from ["Home Away From Home" by Canopy Climbers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGShcsFA8dE) because fics like this make me happy, and so does this song  
> 2\. If anyone is interested in this little universe, I do have a bunch of little stories about it all planned out in my head that I'd absolutely be willing to put down on (virtual) paper upon request 😊  
> 3\. I'm honestly shocked that I got all these done (even though most of them weren't posted even remotely close to on time), but I had a really good time trying something like this for the first time. It was definitely outside my comfort zone, and that you all for the kudos and the lovely comments!


End file.
